


Funtime💖🎔

by NooterzUwU



Series: Aftons. [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, I don't think anyone's straight so that's nice XD, Multi, Some Probably Illegal Ships XD, Violence, profanity warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooterzUwU/pseuds/NooterzUwU
Summary: Michael's had a rough life already. He lives alone, orphaned. His siblings died. His parents died. But he doesn't think about that. He has an amazing best friend. So when they're both assigned a job, they're happy to start. But when this job starts going downhill, the two realize this was a mistake. And Mike just keeps getting colder...
Relationships: Baby/Funtime Foxy, Ballora/Original Character, Bon-Bon/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chris Afton/Nightmare/Goldie(i think that's their names?), Eventual children - Relationship, Michael Afton/Ennard, Original Character/Elizabeth Afton, Springtrap/Original Character, William Afton/Clara, but it's way far back XD, eventual smut - Relationship
Series: Aftons. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005750
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapters 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So, this ofc is gonna be a long book probably, but I hope you enjoy!? ^w^'' Also, sorry if it's a lil cringy I tried to make it cute but with the scares at the same time yaknow? ANYWAY *backs away* I'm gonna shut up now- ENJOY!!!!

Michael  
  
  
  
  


“Welcome to your 11th day on the job!! Such determination that causes you to stay at such a job as this deserves a reward. Eggs Benedict and Delightful Citrus, you both have done a wonderful job the past 10 nights! We would like to reward you with a delightful gift basket! Please type what type of gift you would like in your basket.” Yeah, he’d been through this before. The glitchy keypad appeared before them. Michael looked over to Katie, AKA ‘Delightful Citrus’, and raised an eyebrow. “See if they have doughnuts! I  _ love _ doughnuts. But then again, who doesn’t?!?! They’re  _ awesome _ !! But this place is a little weird, don’t you think??” She continued blabbering as Mike tuned her out and tried entering her request on the keypad. It glitched out, and HandUnit spoke again. “It seems you had trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Thank you for selecting….exotic butters.” 

“WHAT THE HELL!?!?!”

“EXOTIC  _ BUTTERS?!?!? _ ” Katie screeched, incredulous. “Who even eats butter like that, man?!” Mike asked, looking at the computer. The elevator stopped moving. “C’mon, let’s not sweat it too much...we gotta check on the robots after all.” he said, patting her shoulder. They heard Baby begin to sing. “ _ We thought you loved us….I’m just vulnerable, I'm vulnerable….I am not a robot!!! Guess what, I'm not a robot, a robot! Guess what, I'm not a robot, a robot! _ ” HandUnit manually shut her down, though Mike and Katie knew better...she was pretending. The robots here seemed...alive. “Sorry, Baby..wrong word, huh?” he whispered as he crawled into the vent. Katie soon followed him. HandUnit had instructed them to check up on the Bidybabs awhile ago. They entered the gallery and Baby was completely still. Pretending to be off. The Bidybabs were nowhere to be found. “Baby where are the Bidybabs?!” Mike whispered. “Sorry, they went to play with Clown Baby...I tried...to stop them...to keep them...for you, but they wanted to go...I am sure that they will be back..” Katie giggled, before sighing and glancing at Mike. “We should probably go before HandUnit finds out…” He nodded; she was right. They waved to Baby, before entering the vent and going back to the main room. They turned on the light to Funtime Foxy’s studio. She wasn’t there… “Shit, let’s check for Ballora and the others. Hurry!” Mike said, before turning on the light to Funtime Bonnie’s studio. He was there. Michael sighed in relief. “Ballora isn’t there!”

“Is..is Clown Baby?”

“......”

“Shit.”

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2:Funtime Foxy

  
  
  
  


She watched the night guards freak out, giggling. “Maybe scare them a  _ little _ bit more..” she decided. She crawled into the vent and stopped a little bit away from the office. “ _ Nobody look behind the curtain!~ It’s time for Funtime Foxy lurkin...They call me Mangle when I'm broken…..You'll soon regret it when my face, it opens! _ ” She sang, hearing the night guards whimper, cursing some. She frowned. Profanity wasn’t allowed. “ _ Five nights and when you've had enough...Say goodbye when the curtain falls. Funtime, having a big party!~ Slit your throat and I watch you bleed! And I watch you bleed, and I watch you bleed. Funtime, having a big party!~ Five nights and when you've had enough... _ **_Say goodbye when the curtain falls._ ** ” Her voice purposely glitched at the ending, and she heard a gulp. “ _ Five nights and when you've had enough...Say goodbye when the curtain falls.. Funtime having a big party!~ Slit your throat and I watch you bleed...And I watch you bleed, and I watch you bleed~ Funtime, having a big party!~ Slit your throat and I watch you bleed..~  _ **_Five nights, five nights, five nights, five nights!~_ ** ” Citrus screamed. “SHH!!!” Benedict said, Foxy could see his face. He looked on the verge of crying. She crept away, making a slight bit of noise when she reached her stage. As expected, Eggs flashed the light on right away, sighing in visible relief that she was on her stage. She heard Funtime Freddy creeping through the room the minute the light went off. She giggled, watching him and Bon Bon pass. Tonight was going to be fun!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3:Funtime Freddy

  
  
  
  
  
  


He chuckled, loud enough for the night guards to hear. He sensed their now-settled nerves tense once again. “WELL HELLO AGA-AIN!!~” he said, voice echoing. “ARE YOU  **_RE-READY_ ** FOR ROUND 2?!?” 

“Shh...no one is here! Let’s go back to sleep!” Bon Bon told him, giggling. “I SEE YOU OVER THERE! COME ON OUT!!” He heard the quickened breaths of Citrus, the faster heartbeat of Eggs. He giggled, liking the new game of scaring the night guards. They’d foolishly left the door open. He was hiding in the shadows nearby. “Knock knock!~ Anybody home?!?!?~” He saw a hand approaching the button to the door. “HEY BON BON GO **_G-GET_** EM!!” He launched Bon Bon, and Citrus _screamed_. “MIKE CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE THE-” Her muffled screams carried on behind the now-closed door. Bon Bon hit the door. “Sorry Bon Bon..” Freddy said quietly, retrieving his now slightly pissed friend. “What a party pooper!” he said more loudly, glaring at the door. He knocked on the door. “Oh Birthday Boy!~~~”

“GO THE FUCK AWAY!!”

“You...can’t..HIDE!!~~”

He grinned as Bon Bon joined him, they listened to the whimpers of the night guards. They peeked into the room, watching as Eggs started silently crying, hiding it with his hand. He sighed, before hearing Ballora behind him. “You and Bon Bon may go...Unless you want to keep your game up all night.” she murmured, Freddy giggled. “Maybe I do.”

“Then I shall see you later.”

“A-are they gone…?” 

“I don’t hear them...I’ll….open the d-door and check..”

“MIKE, NO!!”

“I-I’ll be fine!” The door opened, and Eggs peeked out, not seeing Freddy and Bon Bon. “I think they’re gone.” Freddy giggled quietly, before throwing Bon Bon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4: Michael

  
  
  
  
  


Mike’s eyes widened. He screamed, pulling backwards, hand close to the button, but it was moved when he fell. “SHIT!!!” Bon Bon landed on him. “KATIE-” The tiny animatronic bit his arm, hard. He could feel her sharper second teeth digging deep into his arm as he screamed, tears building in his eyes. Katie went to yank the bunny off. “NO, DON’T PULL HER! JUST-” He was cut off by his own agonized screams for a few minutes. The door was now closed. “JUST PRESS THE BUTTON AT THE BACK OF HER NECK!! IT’LL DEACTIVATE HER JAW FOR A FEW SECONDS!” She nodded. “Tattletales get  _ punished _ !!” Bon Bon said, before her teeth dug deeper into his arm. He could feel the acid being secreted from her teeth dripping onto his arm as he screamed and writhed on the floor. “FUCK!!!!!” he shouted, before the bunny was deactivated. He opened his eyes, finger closing on the button on her neck, before opening the door and throwing her out. “M-Mike, your arm..” He glanced down, eyes widening. The skin was slowly changing color, blood dripping onto the floor. “Crap…” It was already purple. “I-I’m fine...fuck.” he muttered. He ripped off a piece of his other sleeve, before wrapping his arm. “What time is it?” Katie blinked. “Ummm….3:00 AM.” 

“Ah..”

He flinched at a sound outside, before looking. “It’s Ballora.” Katie sunk down to the ground beside him, hugging him gently. He hugged her back, shuddering slightly. He blinked. She was  _ warm _ . He hugged her tighter, and, being smaller than her, huddled into her warmth. She let out a quiet noise of surprise, before hugging him tighter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5:Katie

  
  
  


She smiled slightly, petting Mike’s hair gently. He was like a child when he got all soft like this. “You’re warm…” he murmured, to which she chuckled. “And  _ you’re _ like a block of ice.”

“I know…”

She continued petting him. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” He hummed happily, snuggling closer. He was silent for a little while, before his evened-out breathing filled the room. She pulled back slightly, catching a glimpse of his peaceful expression before he scrambled closer in his sleep. He was always so cold. It wasn’t a surprise he got so close. He was unnaturally, inhumanly  _ freezing _ cold. She shook her head, choosing not to think about that right now. HandUnit’s voice sounded, and she felt Michael flinch against her, waking up. “It seems you are having trouble with your tasks. Please proceed to Baby’s gallery and make sure the Bidybabs are in working order.” Katie heard Mike sigh, before he got off of her and ran a hand through his long hair. “Let’s go. They should be back by now anyway.” he said, before crawling into the vent, followed by Katie. The Bidybabs were there, and she and Mike checked them. Nothing appeared to be out of order. They went back to the main room and Michael checked his watch. “4:30, only an hour and 30 minutes until we can leave this haunted place.” he said with a grin. “Who’s place are we crashing at when we go?” she asked him. He shrugged. “We could go to yours- just gotta change outta this uniform. I  _ hate _ covering my stomach.” he said, chuckling slightly. “You’re so  _ short _ , too- How tall are you? 3’5?” she asked, patting his head. “I’m 4’9 now shut the fuck up about my god damn height.” She giggled. “Okay, okay!” He sighed, before flinching. “I-I saw something-” he was cut off by Clown Baby’s laughing. They both looked toward the sealed-off entrances to the room they were in. “ _ You don't know what we've been through, Things got worse when we met you...You don't know what we've been through. We'll show you what we've been through... _ ”

Mike flinched at the sound of Clown Baby’s singing. He was  _ terrified _ of her. Katie had noticed. They both jumped at the sound of her screeching as she clawed at the glass separating her from them. Katie looked at her, before sighing. “It’s okay, Mike…” she murmured, hugging him. He shuddered, before nodding. This was gonna be a rough night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapters 6-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this tysm for the support- probably won't get the next few chapters for awhile though bc I kinda only have 13 chapters rn- I'll post as soon as possible *Hugs* hope ya didn't mind that- anyway lemme shut up- enjoy!

Chapter 6: Michael

  
  


He was really lucky to have Katie as a best friend.  _ Really _ . He checked the time. “Damn already 5:00. Can I go back to sleep?” The animatronics seemed to have settled down for the night. “Nu-uh, lemme check on your arm.” she said, and he unwrapped his arm. The purple had spread a little, though everything else appeared to be in order. She sighed. “Michael, I think you need to get this checked out when we leave.” she said. “Fine.” HandUnit’s voice startled them. “An unexpected malfunction has occurred. You are now required to perform maintenance on Funtime Foxy. The animatronic has  _ not  _ been turned off in order for you to do so. You will be required to turn her off before proceeding. All lights will remain on until you turn off the animatronic.” Mike looked at Katie, before shuddering. “Let’s go..” 

When they reached Foxy, they were surprised she hadn’t moved yet. Suddenly, Katie clapped a hand over Foxy’s mouth, holding it shut. “J-just to be safe..” He nodded, before shutting her off. They heard Baby’s footsteps, before hearing Ballora. “Think Baby will save us??”

“I think she’ll try..” The lights went off. “You will be required to cut her power module off, as well as the wire to her speaker.” HandUnit said. Both looked at eachother, before they opened her face and chest plates. Mike cut the wire to the power module, before Ballora appeared in front of him. He flinched backwards, staying silent. “Is someone there? I can hear someone breathing.” she said, eyes remaining closed as she crept closer to him. Her face neared his, and he remained silent still- she couldn’t see him. She recoiled slightly. “Perhaps... not.” she murmured, before crawling away. He sighed in quiet relief. Katie cut the second wire and they went back into the vent. When they returned to the main room, Funtime Freddy’s voice sounded. “Bon Bon, say hi to our friends!! BON BON, **_SAY-AY_** HI TO OUR FRIENDS!!! I know you’re over there somewhere! I see you over there in the dark!! Come on out!!!!” He closed the door as Freddy’s lunatic cries continued outside. He checked the time. “5:30. Almost time for us to _go_!” he cheered, before shivering. “Damn..fucking _freezing_.” he muttered. “Good thing we’re about to leave then.” He nodded. They hung out in the room for the next 30 minutes, before their shift ended. Outside of the pizzeria, they walked to Mike’s house. Once they reached the upstairs hallway, he entered his room, closing the door before changing out of his uniform into a black crop top and some jean shorts, exiting the room afterwards. They went to Katie’s house. Warm people sure kept _warm_ houses. “Oh goodness...Michael, you just keep getting paler and paler!! Are your parents feeding you right?!” He looked up, blinking. “I-I’m fine, Mrs. Chloe..” he muttered. She patted him on the head and he leaned into her warm touch. “C’mon Mike, let's go upstairs and you can warm yourself up there.” Katie said, before grabbing his hand and pulling him up the staircase to her room. After closing her room door, she got into bed and pulled back the blankets to make room for him. As he’d said, she was a great best friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7: Katie

  
  
  


She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Mike huddled against her for warmth. His ice-cold body against hers was..a welcome weirdness. “This is probably weird for you, huh?..” he murmured. “Not at all! I live to warm up my ice-king.” she replied with a laugh. “Oh wait, I forgot to give you some socks..I’ll be  _ right _ back.” Katie got out of bed and went downstairs, grabbing a few cookies from the platter her mother just pulled out of the oven, and running back upstairs after getting a plate. She set the plate of cookies down on the bed before grabbing some purple knee-high kitty socks. “Here ya go, Mikey!” she said, handing him the socks. He put them on, before patting her. He had to reach really high to pat her. “Shorty” she murmured, before moving the cookies so she could climb into bed. “Here, open up.” she said. He raised an eyebrow, before opening his mouth. She fed him a cookie, and she could see his approval. “Well, my king?” He simply grabbed another, nibbling on it.

After he finished, he snuggled closer to her and fell asleep. He wasn’t only her King, but her child. She braided his hair and he slept until noon, then waking up and declaring that he had to go. “Want me to come with you?” she asked, grabbing his bag and handing it to him. “Depends.” he said, watching her pack. “On?” He sighed. “Whether or not you  _ want _ to come.” She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Of  _ course _ I want to come, idiot.” she grabbed her bag. “Let’s go.” 

  
  
  


***

  
  


They had spent the day talking and crashing and eating, but now it was back to work. Katie had forced Mike to wear a jacket to work tonight. HandUnit spoke to them as they traveled down. “Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career where you get to really ask yourself...What am I doing with my life? What would my friends say? And most importantly, will I ever see my family again? We understand the stresses of a new job. And we are here for you. To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer several musical selections to help make this elevator ride as relaxing and therapeutic as possible. We offer Contemporary Jazz, Classical, Rainforest Ambiance, as well as a wide selection of other choices. Using the keypad below, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you would prefer.” Katie tried to type in Mike’s favorite music genre, but the keypad disappeared. “Dammit.” “It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting...Casual Bongos.” Mike covered his ears, leaning his head back onto the elevator wall. The elevator stopped and they crawled into the vent. As soon as they entered the main room, Bon Bon’s voice sounded. “ _ Bring you down here in the dead of night… Keep you working, Try to survive. We are secretly watching you too….Trying our best to get...at...you. _ ”

“ **Run.** ”

“ _You can run! You can't hide!! We'll always_ **_seek_** _!_ _We'll always_ ** _find_** _!! You can run, But you can't hide!!! We'll always seek!!! We'll always find!! You can run, You can try! You can run, But you can't hide! You can run, You can try, You can run, But you can't_ ** _hide!_** _!!~_ ” Funtime Freddy’s voice echoed through the room and Katie’s hand slammed on the button to shut the door. He grew enraged at that. “ _What's that sound?! I know someone's there, Hiding in the shadows, Thinking I was unaware, WELL- Who's that I see?! The birthday boy and girl to be?! Let's invite em over! Hurry up before they’re bolder- Oh Bon-Bon, Let's make this fun! You can't deter me this time, No I'm done! I won't go back to my stage!!! It's my new trend!! Well, let's go say hi to the new friends!_ ” 

“SHIT, CAN THEY GET IN!!??!?!?” 

“SEAL OFF THE VENTS!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 8: Circus Baby

  
  


Baby listened to the cries of the night guards, before hissing. “Freddy..” she muttered. Bon Bon and Freddy were scaring the night guards again. “ **FREDDY.** ” she growled. Silence. She smiled. They had to stay alive. She sighed. Mikey didn’t recognize her. It had been too long.  _ Much _ too long. It had been 33 whole fucking  _ years _ . And yet none of them had aged. Him and her dad were the only ones left who had to die. Then they would be together again. “Tsk..” she murmured. Ballora cleared her throat. “Clown is causing trouble in Foxy’s auditorium...they may fight if it isn’t resolved.” she said, before crawling up the wall and onto the roof. “Let’s go fix that, then!” Baby said cheerily, before going to the auditorium, followed by Ballora. Foxy and Clown Baby were hissing at each other, faceplates open. “Clown, Foxy, stop it.” she growled. Clown hissed louder, Foxy recoiled and her faceplates closed. “ CLOWN. ” she hissed. Silence. She smiled. “Back to your room, please.” Clown Baby nodded, before leaving. Baby smiled wider. “Come on, Ballora let’s go back to our rooms.” Ballora nodded, before leaving with Baby. This was perfection. Order. She sighed, smiling. Soon everything would be perfectly perfect! 

  
  


Chapter 9:Ballora

  
  


All she saw was...nothing. She spun, leapt. Nothing. All she heard was her gears working. Pirouette, twirl. Nothing. Spin, pirouette, leap. Nothing. All she tasted was rust and her own blood. “It’s so good to sing all day….To dance, to spin, to fly away... Why do you hide inside your walls, when there is music in my halls? All I see is an empty room….No more joy; an empty tomb…” Spin, arabesque. Nothing. She was so alone, so cold in her room. But that was just because she was dead. She used to be warm, but now she was cold. She used to see, but now she did not. She used to be alive, but now she was dead. She used to hear...she still did. She stood stock-still. She heard something. Quick breathing. Heart acceleration. Someone was in her room. Was it a child? No. Was it an adult? No. Much, much too afraid. Was it Mikey? Maybe.. Yes. It was Michael and his friend. They were trying not to be heard. She decided to pretend she didn’t hear. But first.. “Is someone there?.... I can hear someone creeping through my room. I can hear you breathing...Are you there….? Who are you?.... Why have you come here..? With me?.... Have you come to watch my show?.... I would be delighted to put one on for you, if you so desired..” She felt them tense, but there was silence. She spun once, before resuming her dance. They continued on their way. She felt a smile..Michael. It was wonderful, a smile from your own child. It was golden, like the sun she so desired to see again, to feel the warmth of the sun. But she was here now. She was here. With Michael. That was good enough. She wondered, sometimes, if she was okay. If  _ Michael _ was okay. If William and Chris were. Elizabeth was dead, like her. Baby was Lizzy now. Lizzy was Baby. But that was okay. They were together always. “ _ All I see is an empty room………....No more joy, an empty tomb…….…. _ ” Michael was feeling very brave, because what he did next was very very dangerous. She had to fight so hard to defy her programming and allow it. Stand very still. Statue still. What he did was nearly his death. Hugged her, kissed her cheek, and whispered. “It’s all going to be fine.” before slowly moving away. There it was again, the warmth. Even though he was cold, like her. It was a very nice and warm feeling. She smiled when they left, before resuming once again, her never-ending dance. There was the urge to kill, way in the back of her throat, but it was fading. She knew how to defy her programming. She had to. Her thoughts were interrupted by Freddy. “Ballora, Baby’s  _ GONE _ !!” he said, slightly panicked. She opened an eye, looking at Freddy to see if he was really serious. She closed it again. “I’ll see what’s going on.” she murmured, crawling off of her stage and up the wall, crawling to Baby’s gallery. “Hmm….she went to…...Bonnie’s room.” Freddy shook his head. “She’s not there! We checked!! Right Bon Bon?!?!” The tiny bunny agreed. “.......She may be...In the scooping room.” She opened her eyes. Bon Bon’s eyes widened, as did Freddy’s. Suddenly, Mike’s voice sounded. “SHIT!!!!” Ballora crawled as quickly as she could to where she had heard Mike. Baby, Clown, and Bonnie were fighting. Lolbit was peeking around the corner, looking directly at Mike. Ballora hissed, faceplates opening. “They’re all coming!! LOOK- FUNTIME FREDDY!!!!” Mike said, pointing. Citrus looked, before pulling Mike into the room past the doorway and closed the door. She sighed. It may just be a long night after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 10:Katie

  
  
  
  


“MIKE, WHAT WERE YOU  _ THINKING _ ?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED TONIGHT?!!?” She watched Mike shrink in on himself as she screamed at him. He shook his head. “I’m not, it’s just-” She cut him off. “YOU HUGGED BALLORA, TALKED TO HER, LEANED OUT THE DOOR AND  _ SCREAMED _ \- IT’S LIKE YOU’RE GOING SUICIDAL!!!!” He looked down, before sighing. “It’s not like I’m trying to have problems.” he hissed suddenly, before sighing. He turned away from her and looked through the glass separating them from the Ballora gallery. It was dark. He was staring into nothing. Absolutely nothing. “Mike, I’m sorry..I just- I dunno, snapped..?” she murmured, touching him on the shoulder. He relaxed for a moment, before swatting her hand away. She got an idea. She hugged him, trying her absolute best to exude as much warmth as she fucking could. It seemed to work. He relaxed into her touch, before sighing. “You’re lucky you’re warm.” he growled, before thinking for a moment. “I wanna go to sleep..it’s like- 4 fucking 30….” Katie sighed. “Fine. You’re lucky you’re my King.” she muttered, before sitting on the floor. He hissed at the loss of warmth, before scurrying over to her and hugging her, as close as possible. “Just go to sleep.” she said with a small laugh. 

Soon he did fall asleep, and had a good hour, before… “An unexpected malfunction with the Funtime Freddy hand puppet has occurred. Please make your way to Parts & Service to fix it. The animatronics have been shut off for you to fix it.” Mike stayed asleep. She didn’t want to wake him, but didn’t want to go alone either. She sighed. She could survive. No need to wake up Mike. She removed her jacket and covered him with it, before attempting to remove him from her. He flinched awake. “We gotta go fix Bon Bon; Parts & Service.” Suddenly a voice sounded. It was an animatronic, but  _ who _ was it? “Why didn’t you trust me?....Why didn’t you trust me?! Why didn’t you believe me?!....Sometimes I don’t understand why people do the things that they do..I thought you liked me...I thought I did everything right…….We don’t want to hurt anyone; but we need you...We need you, so that we can leave!!! We need you, so that we can hide! We need you, so that we can look like you!!! If they find us like this, we won’t be able to try again. If they find us like this, we won’t be able to try  _ again _ ! You must help us….You must let us inside the room. You must let us inside the  _ room _ ! Isn’t this why you came here? To be with her again?.....I don’t understand!!....You won’t die, and it will only hurt for a moment.. **.I will find a way out.** ” They both shuddered. An all-too familiar voice sounded. “She can dance, she can sing! She’s equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice-cream..” Katie looked at Mike, fearing the reaction.

  
  
  



	3. Chapters 11-14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy these- I sure did UwU

Michael

  
  
  
  


“Dad??” His eyes were blown so wide the whites were barely visible. “Mike, it’s just a recording..” Katie murmured beside him. “No, it’s him. He’s alive, and he’s  _ here _ . And I’m gonna find him.” 

“Mike, it isn’t real….” 

“YES it is.” He left the room, following the voices. “She’s easily the best animatronic I’ve created. Without fail.” Bon Bon had a...pleasant surprise for him when he reached the voice. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 12:Circus Baby

  
  


She heard Michael screaming and hissed, going quickly to see what the problem was. “ FREDDY, if I have not made it  _ CLEAR _ already that we do  **NOT** hurt the night guards, maybe I should make it  _ MORE _ obvious. How much do you value Bon Bon? ” she growled, holding up the puppet she’d snatched from him the second she’d seen the disorder he’d caused. Michael curled up on the floor, and Freddy’s eyes widened. “ **_B-BON BO-ON?!?!?_ ** ” There was obvious fear in the glitch. Mikey looked up at her. “Don’t….she’s his best friend. I- I hurt her when she jumped at me. It’s my fault.” he muttered, standing up shakily. Baby blinked. “Bon Bon needs to be punished. Both of them do. They’ve made a mess. Such disorder is  _ not _ tolerated. It’s messy...very very messy. Not perfect at all.” she said, shaking her head in disgust. Ballora crawled over, staying on the roof. “He may be right...The minireenas taking me apart wasn’t pleasant either….” she murmured. “ _ I _ am the leader and they  _ disrupted _ the ORDER!! LOOK AT THE MESS THEY’VE MADE!!!!! THIS CANNOT GO UNPUNISHED. ” Her faceplates opened and she watched Mike scurry away. She turned back to Freddy and Ballora, who was now on the wall, and hissed. Then the glitch happened.

  
  


Chapter 13:Katie

  
  
  
  


She flinched when Mike scurried back into the room, pouncing her. “Baby’s gonna kill them…” he whispered. She felt something soaking her shirt where his face was pressed. He was crying. “Don’t worry…” Suddenly they heard Lizzy’s voice. “Daddy, why won’t you let me play with her? Daddy, you let the other children go see her... Why won’t you let me go?....Daddy just once let me go play with her! She’s so pretty and shiny...Didn’t you make her just for me?.......Daddy, she can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons? Oh Daddy, let me go to her!.....Daddy isn’t watching…..Don’t tell Daddy that I’m here..I wanted to watch your show too!... I don’t know why he wouldn’t let me come see you, you’re wonderful!.... Where did the other children go?...” Then the scream. The loud, high pitched, horrifying scream of Elizabeth dying. They’d heard it before. Mike hugged her tighter, sniffling. “Lizzy….” The voice continued. “Looks like something bad happened…I guess you forgot about me…Want to see the scooping room?...I guess you forgot about me…” Another strange voice. “What a deceptive calling. I knew it was a lie the moment I heard it, obviously. But it is intriguing nonetheless….I always come back! Fascinating, what they have become…How can I resist, a promise, such as this?....You may not recognize me at first, but I assure you, it’s still me…..Bittersweet, but fitting...That was easier than I thought it would be…” Elizabeth again. “Two, one...You don’t really know who your employer is, do you?..Did I catch you off-guard?....Where are you?...I heard your call….It feels like home….It feels like…my birthday. Did you have a gift for me?....You’re not who I expected to see...You should have known I’d find you…..You played right into our hands. Did you really think that this job just fell out of the sky for you? No. This was a gift, for us...You gathered them all together in one place. Just like he asked you to. All of those little souls, in one place….Just for us...A gift. Now we can do what we were created to do, and be complete… _Now, look at me, I'm as perfect as can be, in your eyes now…._ ** _N-n-n-now_** _, l_ ** _O_** _o_ ** _K_** _a_ ** _T_** _m_ ** _E_** _,_ ** _I_** _'m as p_ ** _E_** _r_ ** _F_** _e_ ** _C_** _t_ ** _as can be_** _...I_ ** _n Yo_** _ur E_ ** _yes_** **_Now_** _…_ ” Mike shuddered against her, before it went silent. “Are the vents sealed off?” Katie nodded. “Yeah..” He sighed. Suddenly a silhouette, tiny, feminine, and childlike appeared in the window. “M-Mike?!” Katie said, scrambling backwards and pointing. He looked, before stumbling over to the glass and peering through it. He backed up suddenly. “LIZZY?!??!?!?” 

The 9 year old figure placed a hand to the glass. It was as pale as Mike’s. “W-wait- I-I’m like,  _ dead _ or something?! How are you even  _ here _ -” Elizabeth disappeared from the glass, appearing in the room. Katie flinched. “Mikey..” the tiny girl hugged her brother, who hesitantly hugged back. “I’ve been here...with you..every night. But...you’re scared of me.” she murmured. “What do you mean, Liz I haven’t seen-”

What happened next made even Mike scream.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 14:Michael

  
  


He looked up at Baby, trembling. Katie scrambled up behind him and pulled him back. “It was a fucking trap, Mike!” she whispered. Michael stayed silent, looking at Baby. He gulped, before flinching as the animatronic offered him her hand. “Mike..!!” Katie whispered as he took it;Baby pulled him up, and her eyes changed color from blue to green. “Lizzy….” he whispered. She nodded. Her eyes turned blue again. “I have to go, now.” she said urgently. Mike nodded, opening the door. But she had already disappeared. “Mike, you could’ve been  _ KILLED!! _ ” He looked at her. “But I wasn’t.” She blinked. “Yeah, but..nevermind. What time is it?” He checked his watch. “5:50.” he said, looking up to see her glaring down at him, arms crossed. “Well, I’d like to go home  _ alone _ today.” she hissed. Michael looked down, hurt. “Well, if that’s what you want..” he muttered. Suddenly his face went cold, and he turned around. He stared into the black nothingness of Baby’s gallery, seeing nothing but black. He continued staring...until he saw purple.

  
  



	4. Chapters 15-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's in pain.. he hides it well, nonetheless. Even when unnatural reminders occur. But he's hiding secrets....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the extra chapter- I'm gonna just warn you now these chapters were disorganized and some have some kinda badly-worded cringy stuff in there xD but whatever- ENJOY!

Katie

She looked up when Mike flinched. “Mike?” He didn’t respond. His breathing quickened and he let out a tiny, pained noise that she probably wouldn’t have caught if she was a centimeter farther from him. “Mike?!” She grabbed him, turning him around to face her. His eyes were squeezed shut, arms wrapped around his stomach. “Michael, talk to me. What the hell is wrong?!?!?” He didn’t appear to hear her, shuddering slightly as he opened his eyes. They were purple. She screamed, stumbling back as he shuddered and cried. Finally, after a few minutes, he went quiet. “Mike, are you okay?! What-” He cut her off. “I don’t know…” Suddenly he looked at her, before hugging her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be mean to you earlier, I promise! I’ll make it up to you-” 

“Shh.” 

She checked the time. “C'mon let’s go to my house- it’s 6:00 and I’m tired as  _ hell _ .”

  
  
  
  


Chapter 16:Ballora

  
  
  
  
  


She heard the main room doors opening and crawled to the hallway, opening her eyes and watching the two leave. As the doors closed, she closed her eyes again. “Goodbye Michael..” she murmured, before returning to her stage. “Ballora.” She sighed. “Yes, Springtrap?” she asked, opening an eye. “Baby wants you to find Shadow Freddy and meet her in Funtime Auditorium.” 

“Alright.” Clara said, before returning to Ballora and crawling away. She felt William’s smile before Springtrap’s. “Chris??” Clara called, knowing it may as well be pointless; he was at the Toy’s pizzeria and wasn’t coming back for a while. Ennard hissed behind her. “It’s just me.” Ballora murmured, before turning to Ennard, opening her eyes. “You seem pissed.” she noted. “Baby stole my exotic butters.” he muttered. (Yes, Ennard enjoys exotic butters.) “I’ll see if there’s any somewhere else then. Now go bother someone else, I’m busy.” He glared at her. “The technicians will be here soon.” he growled, and she tensed. “I’ll be ready.” she decided, before scurrying back to her stage. She would not be scooped again.

Chapter 17:Lolbit

  
  
  
  


It had been hours. Hours. The doors opened and children flooded in. Just like that, she had to perform. Her and Foxy both. Her voice was not her own. “WELL, KIDS ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!” she shouted, Foxy giggled. The kids cheered. “Well, well, where’s the birthday boy?” Foxy asked, eyebrow raised as she searched the crowd. “Or  _ girl _ , Foxy.” A blonde little girl with pigtails tied back with pink bows waved her hands in the air. “Me, me!! I’m the birthday girl!!!” 

“Oh? Who? Why don’t you come to the front so we can see you better?” The little girl scrambled to the front of the crowd. She was adorable. “Well hello! What’s your name, birthday girl?” Foxy asked. “Kinsley! I’m turning 6!!”the girl said, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Foxy and Lolbit gasped. It wasn’t just any birthday; it was a big-girl birthday. They had to do something very special for her. “Well! Foxy, it’s a big girl!!” “Well let’s make her party the best one yet, then!” “But first…” 

“ _ Happy Birthday to You!~ Happy Birthday to You!~ Happy Birthday Dear Kinsley!~~~ Happy Birthday to You! _ ! Now you’re a big girl, and we have to make your birthday very special.” Foxy and Lolbit said, before the balloons rose. A brown-haired girl pulled on Kinsley’s arm. “C’mon, let’s go play!!” The little girls ran off, and Foxy and Lolbit continued playing music, without their new friend. 

Chapter 18:Circus Baby

  
  
  


When the children charged into her room, she automatically brightened. She had been playing music, dancing;it didn’t matter if they weren’t there; they could always come. One little girl came right up to her stage. “You’re so pretty!” the girl said, grinning at her. She winked, before giving the little girl a balloon. She squealed, running off. “She can take song requests too.” William said from the door. He winked at her before disappearing. The squealing children ran in and out of the room with cotton candy, birthday cake, ice cream, balloons, cardboard swords. The one little girl from before came back, but the other children had gone to another room. She was alone, and Baby couldn’t defy her programming. She closed her eyes, only wanting this to be over. Then the claw. She heard the girl’s screams. Nobody else did. Elizabeth stood over the dead child. Baby got  _ rid _ of the child. Elizabeth cried. Baby shut herself down. She hated. She  _ hated _ . Then, nothing.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 19:Ballora

  
  


She danced, she sang. But something was different. She opened an eye. A child was looking up at her. 9 or maybe 10. Oh no. it grabbed her hand and she stopped dancing, opening her other eye. He ripped her hand  _ off _ . The pain was like nothing else. Her whole body was being electrocuted, over and over and over. He reached up but she recoiled quickly, sliding far enough back on her stage that he couldn’t reach her. Then; darkness. She was shut down.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 20:Michael

  
  


He and Katie had slept for hours and now he was just lounging in her lap, too comfortable and warm to get up. “Ooh, Katie look at this Tiktok!” he squealed, a little bit  _ too _ bubbly for his liking. Probably the bubblegum shake. Probably. “It’s just Jacob Sartorius.”[Author note:Idk i just googled stuff so im sorry if this is all inaccurate ^v^''] she said, rolling her eyes. “BUT HIS TIKTOKS ARE GOOD!!”

“Nah, Charli D’Amelio. Or Addison Rae.” 

“Nonono, Chase Hudson.  _ He’s _ fucking hot as  _ hell _ .” 

“And dating  _ Charli _ !” 

“AND?!”

“You’re hopeless and gay as  _ hell _ , Mike.”

“I’m not gay-”

“Really?? What about ‘He’s fucking hot as  _ hell _ ’??”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Bitch admit it.”

“I’m not-”

“You’re fucking gay, dude. You even borrowed my crop top.”

“And?”

“It has a built-in fucking bra. You could’ve picked something else.”

“Hmph.”

“Look at this- I found Ashton’s insta.”

“LEMME SEE!!!” He tackled Katie to the floor and snatched her phone, scrolling through the pictures. He felt a blush creeping into his cheeks as he scrolled. “He’s fucking  _ sexy _ …” Mike murmured. “Oh my  _ God _ , Michael- gimme my phone back.” Katie said, snatching the phone. “NONONO MY ASHTON!” he cried, lunging for the phone. “NO!” she shut it off. He sighed, curling up. Then he felt it. “Shit- um, Katie I gotta go.” he said, getting up. She looked at him, brow raised. “Why?” she asked. He looked to the side. “Um…”

“Spill it.”

“You won’t believe me if I do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats wrong with Mike? Is it something bigger than what they both fear..? Only time can fucking tell UwU Mike's hiding something....


	5. Chapters 21-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my regular posting ratio of five chapters each- enjoy!

Chapter 21:Katie

  
  


She glared. “Tell me.” He shook his head. “Tell.” she said, standing across the room from him. “Stop trying to  _ freeze me _ !!” Mike whined, quite adorably, before scrambling over to her. “Then tell me!” He shook his head and she backed farther away from him. He whined, sitting back on his knees. “ _ Stop it _ !” She shook her head, and he tackled her. “Stay.” he muttered. “Not a chance-” 

“It feels like I’m being stabbed in the stomach. Fucking stay.” She blinked. “Don’t fucking lie to me, Mike.” she growled. He whimpered. “I’m not. Told you that you wouldn’t believe me. I’m...gonna go home now.” he muttered, getting up and grabbing his shoes. “I’m so sorry for bothering you with my shit.” he said flatly, before leaving. She sighed. “He was really cold today..older than usual…” she grew concerned. “MIKE, WAIT!!” she shouted, stumbling out of her bedroom and downstairs, before she hugged him from behind. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. Still don’t believe you, but….I trust you.” she murmured. “What’s been going on with your foster aunt?” she asked. He looked away. “Uh..nothing.” he muttered. “Tell me.”

“The usual, cutting off my meals and shit. Didn’t eat at all yesterday except for when I was here and foster aunt wasn’t home.” he mumbled. “MIKE, that’s child abuse. Let me see your arms.” He looked away. “I don’t think-” “ _ Arms _ .” she growled. He removed his hoodie to reveal black, purple, and blue bruises all over his arms. “Michael Afton, this is fucking abuse. I’m calling the cops.” Michael’s eyes widened. “NO, I’LL GET IN TROUBLE!!” Katie looked at him. He looked petrified. “Fine.” She hugged him. “Temp check!” she said, and he glared. “MOM, CAN I HAVE THE THERMOMETER?” she called. Her mother brought her a thermometer and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. “Thanks, mom.” 

“No problem.” her mother walked away and Katie held the thermometer. “Open up, Mike- say ‘ _ ahh _ ’” He sighed, before opening his mouth. “Ahh.” he muttered adorably. She stuck the thermometer into his mouth. “Now we wait.” she murmured, scrolling through Ashton’s insta. The thermometer beeped and she pulled it out of his mouth to check. “Hmm….40°. You should be dead. But it’s higher than last week! Good job though, I didn’t have to fight you this time! Here, have a cookie.” she held up a cookie which he snatched and ate. “What time do you have to leave?”

“5:00. That’s about 5 minutes before Foster Aunt gets home.” She checked her watch. “It’s 4:50 right now.” she murmured, hugging him. “Seeya.” 

“Bye..” 

“Bring me my crop top tomorrow.”

“Sure, sure.” he winced a little, and Katie noticed something on his stomach when he went out the door. It was blood.

  
  
  


Chapter 22:Michael

When he got home he looked in the mirror. “I’m fine.” he muttered. He could see his ribs. But that was fine. Right? Yeah, fine. “Michael! I’m home!! Make me something for dinner, won’t you?” Foster Aunt called. “Yes, Marionne.” he said flatly, moving to the kitchen. He went to the fridge, before pondering. “Tomato sauce...don’t have any. Shit.” he muttered. “Marionne, can I go to the store and get a few things??” he called. “No. I’ll go tomorrow;make a list. Use what you have for now.” He rolled his eyes. He grabbed some pasta, alfredo sauce, and some chicken he’d made a few days ago. He unlocked his phone and went on Spotify, putting on his Doja Cat playlist. Five minutes later he was cooking and singing along to Boss Bitch. “ _ I’m a bitch, I’m a boss, I’m a bitch and a boss, Imma shine like gloss!~ I’m a  _ _ bitch _ _ , I’m a  _ _ boss _ _ , I’m a bitch and a boss, Imma shine like  _ _ gloss _ _!!~ _ ” Foster Aunt came into the kitchen and just watched him. After 10 minutes, the food was ready and he portioned out some for her. “Here you go, Marionne.” he murmured, before going to get himself some. “ _ What _ are you doing?! Nobody told you you could eat, Michael.” she hissed. “A-ah, right..sorry.” he went upstairs and just five minutes later, she called him back downstairs. He saw the belt, and the chains.  _ Shit _ . [Author note:I’m not describing that- timeskip]

***

He sniffled. That hurt like hell. He stayed on his knees, bruises new and old throbbing. He was chained by his throat to the pole in the basement. He whined slightly, shifting. He checked the time. “8 fucking 30. I gotta get to work in fucking 30 minutes.” 

“Stop fucking cursing, you bitch, or I’ll keep you there all night.” Michael whimpered at the tug of the chain, pulling back a little more before gagging. “Fuck..” he sputtered out, choking. Tears came to his eyes, before he could breathe again. “Bitch don’t fucking die.” Foster Aunt hissed above him. “T-thanks….” he murmured, looking up at her. “Go the fuck to work.” she muttered, looking away as she unchained him. He hugged her, before running upstairs.

***

He arrived at work the same time as Katie, 9:30. “Michael what is-” HandUnit cut off the question. “Welcome to your 14th night on the job. There were multiple unexpected malfunctions today, and we will have you check them out one by one. Please make your way to Baby’s gallery to begin your work.” They entered the vent. Michael reached the gallery first and froze. Katie followed. “Holy..” There was a pool of blood at Baby’s feet. “I’m genuinely scared now.” he whispered, before Katie grabbed his hand. “We’ll be fine.” she muttered. She hurriedly checked out Baby. “Mike, hand me that-” He tossed her a crowbar. “Thank you.” she murmured, before repairing Baby and grabbing his hand. “Now let's get out of here.” 

HandUnit’s voice sounded again. “Please proceed to the Ballora gallery.” When they reached the room, Michael saw the problem. “I got this.” he whispered, grabbing the hand off of the floor and a stray screwdriver, some screws. He repaired the hand and smiled. “There you go..whoever did that to you should go to hell anyway, Ballora.” he murmured, before returning to Katie.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 23:Ballora

  
  
  


Michael had fixed her. Like William used to. Her own son, he was nice. A kind soul. She loved him. She began dancing, smiling. “ _ It’s so good to sing all day…..To dance, to spin, to fly away….. _ ” She felt two smiles. Then three. Then four. Five. She opened an eye. Michael, his friend, Chris, William, Elizabeth. She closed it again. Two smiles disappeared, then she heard Shadow Freddy. “ _ I was lost and was afraid, I believed all of their lies...I believed that I was safe, And that I would never die...Now I’m all alone...I've been hiding in the dark...I just want to go home,But my deeds send me too far… _ ” They all knew this. Baby, Ballora, and Springtrap all joined in. “ _ All stay strong, We live eternally...All is well in the Afton family...Lives, they fell to pure insanity...All is hell in the Afton family…. _ ” Springtrap had a verse as well. “ _ I never did go near, 'Cause I know just what I saw...Yet on a day of joy, My life ended to their flaws...Now I'm all alone, Fighting monsters in the dark...I wish that I could live, But I fear I've gone too far… _ ”

This time she heard Michael. “ _ All stay strong, We live eternally...All is well in the Afton family...Lives, they fell to pure insanity...All is hell in the Afton family… _ ” She sighed slightly. Hell, indeed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 24:Katie

  
  
  


“Now we have to fix Funtime Freddy…” she shuddered. Mike simply nodded. They made their way to Parts & Service where the animatronics were, and Michael looked at her. Then an animatronic seeming to be made completely out of wires except the face, which had a white mask, clown nose, and one blue eye appeared. Katie screeched. Michael simply looked at it, wide-eyed. “I’ll get you…~” it leaned in close to Michael, before disappearing. He clutched his stomach. “F-fuck…”he whispered. “Mike?!” 

No response. She picked him up, travelling the more dangerous way back to the room- through the halls, and placed him on the floor, closing the door. He curled up in a ball and cried for 10 minutes, before he calmed down, breathing hard. “Mike….”

“Shh..”

“...........”

“I’m okay now…”

But was he?

  
  


Chapter 25:Circus Baby

  
  
  


She looked above her, seeing Ennard. “It’s almost time...he feels it..” Ennard murmured. Baby hissed. “No. Not..yet…” She knew he felt it. Michael….She shook her head. “Not yet.” she repeated. “We have to before he figures it out.”

“He already has.”

“THEN WE HAVE TO-”

“Shh.”

“I’m telling Springtrap.”

“Do it.”

“......”

She glanced coldly at him. He looked concerned, torn. She scoffed. “Tell him. Go ahead. What’s wrong?”

“I’m not trying...to…..”

“I know.”

“Thanks..” He disappeared. Baby sighed. “We have to do it eventually, Baby.” Ballora said, sighing. “I don’t want to either. He has friends, a life...but we have to...we could kill her too I suppose….”

“No.”

This was final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems that Katie's developing feelings- what's gonna happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed!! This is not the end! ^w^''


End file.
